Reality Twist
by Crystal56
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh like nothing before... Nothing is how it seems, the dueling is different, the past is different... and when you think you know the ending, something else happens... (Read and review please... NO FLAMES!)
1. Anger

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, 'kay? Blah...blah...blah...blah...if you don't know the rest... you must be a newbie... (That's okay, I was once too)  
  
A/N: Okay, I think this is one of my best ideas ever! I love this one... so please don't flame me, only give suggestions on how to improve. IF it confuses you... good! I kinda want it to be that way... (And then again, only those that read the A/N will know about that... how many read these again?) Anyway... on with the show! (Story, sorry)  
  
Prelude  
  
"So Pharaoh, let's dance!" she yelled and jumped off the edge of the dock into the air, "I summon Giant Sea Snake!"  
"I don't want to do this with you!" Yami yelled and jumped off the edge into the air as well as the Sea Snake attacked, "Feral Imp, protect me!" He couldn't do this, he couldn't fight with her.  
"You abandoned me and now I shall destroy you, Great FALSE Pharaoh... Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" she cried, summoning another monster to the field. She wasn't herself; she was being manipulated by Bakura!  
"I never abandoned you! You gave your life willingly so I could live!" he shouted, raising a Stone Soldier to protect him. He couldn't fight her, he just couldn't.  
"Then how come I'm back? How come I've returned? Was my sacrifice not good enough for you, so now I've now come back to do it again?" she asked. I landed back on the pier platform. Why wasn't she listening?  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help Yami?" Yugi asked, looking over at Isis.  
"I'm afraid not. Priestess Katiana's so deeply manipulated she cannot be brought out of her trance..." she began.  
"Unless...?" Yugi pressed.  
"Unless the pharaoh kills her with his own hands; she will not see the truth..." Isis said.  
"NO!" Yugi cried as he looked on. Katiana was still in midair and Yami resided on the dock.  
  
"ANATSU!" she summoned to the field and a dozen daggers came at Yami. He dodged some, left, right, left, duck...  
"AHH!" Yami let out a hiss as one struck his side. Blood dripped from the wound.  
"Getting worse, eh?" Katiana taunted.  
"I love you, why won't you listen?" he asked, "Are you that blinded?"  
"Bakura told me the truth, you were just using me. You never loved me, and for five millennia I did. I'm not going to be that foolish again," she said.  
"Dark Magician!" he summoned to the field.  
"Strongest already? How pathetic," she snapped. Yami stole a glance at the dock. Yugi and the others were okay, that was good.  
"I don't wish to fight you!" he yelled.  
"Then give up and die! Pay the price I did for you... DIE!" she yelled back.  
"Katiana, you must remember... I love you! I've never stopped loving you!" Yami cried.  
"I love you? How dare you say that! How dare you! Why the hell was I brought back? Am I supposed to die for you again?" Katiana screamed at me.  
"No, live for me... be with me..." he begged her. She ignored him and summoned a sword to her hands.  
"There's no way you can be sincere. How can I trust you if you never loved me? I DIED for you, wasted my life so I could be with you. You want me to be happy? You want me to TRUST you? THEN DIE YAMI!" she yelled, "JUST DIE!" He couldn't fight against her. He wasn't going to be able to kill her. He couldn't do it. It was impossible. He knelt down on the dock and looked up at her.  
"Then take my life Katiana," he said.  
"NO! YAMI!" Yugi cried from the edge of the dock, but Yami ignored his cry. Katiana had a smile escape from her lips and she charged forward from the air.  
"I'm sorry Yugi," he whispered, "I'm sorry Katiana. I can't fight you, and I don't know how to save you. I hope this brings you peace..."  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Wish I didn't leave a cliff hanger? Wish the cliffhanger hadn't been so predictable? (Well, trust me... if you thought it was predictable, tell me what you think will happen next chapter... and then you can throw it out the window, I guarantee it... (Unless someone thinks with my kind of mind... that's scary... if they did...)) Well... read and review... and if the flames have to come out of your little fingers onto a review... please keep all FLAMES RATED G-PG please! Let me know if you want more! (If you know of a better title, please inform me of your suggestions...) 


	2. 5 weeks ago

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't have much money, like I'd own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did...  
  
Reality Twist  
  
Summary: Nothing is really as it used to be, everything has changed. What will happen will be different, potentially disturbing in some respects, although not yet. If you don't like plot twists and stuff, then don't read!  
  
5 weeks ago  
  
It felt good to finally discover where Yami lived. She just wanted to know why he hadn't felt her come back to life. She knew she wasn't supposed to, so she was trying to find an Ishtar as well to see if that question could be answered. She didn't find them in Egypt, but heard that they were near where Yami was, in this city, Domino City.  
"This is it!" she said, looking at the map and then at a story in front of her. Kame Game store, yep, this was what she was looking for. She looked at the door, good, they were open. She pushed open the door and glanced around.  
"Hello, welcome to my store, how may I help you?" a calming voice asked. She opened the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by a kindly looking old man with graying hair and a bandana on his head.  
"Um... hello, I'm looking for someone," she began.  
"And you think this person might be here?" the old man asked, "Well, who is it?"  
"I'm looking for a man... his name is Yami," she stated, "Do you know him? I heard he was here."  
"A man named Yami? I'm sorry, but only my grandson and I live here," he replied, "And I've never heard about someone named Yami. Oh, Yugi might. He's my grandson. I'll ask him when he returns home... so check here again. What's your name?"  
"Oh, I'm Katiana," she replied, "Well, thanks for your time. I'll try then again tomorrow." She bowed slightly and headed back outside. The wind blew slightly, ruffling her hair.  
"He betrayed you... He never loved you. He hated you, loathed you, despised you..." a whisper came along the wind.  
"What? Who's there?" she asked.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Chapters shall be short for a while, but I bet you didn't expect this, eh? Did you think I would just tell you if Yami dies or lives in second chapter? I'm so cruel... Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, and please, if you must flame me, keep the flames rated G-PG! 


	3. Yami's love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all...okay?

Yami's Love

"Aha! It feels good to have my own body!" Yami said, stretching his arms under the shade of a tree, "It took long enough!"

"And there're sort of, two copies of the puzzle," Yugi said, grasping his chain, "Although that doesn't make sense."

"You okay Yugi?" Yami asked.

"It'll be lonely without you. I mean, I was kinda used to the company," Yugi said. Yami fell down on the soft green grass.

"I'm still here you know. Have you asked Tea out yet?" Yami asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to. She already is going to New York and long distance relationships don't work to well. Besides, I don't want her to give up on her dreams just for me," Yugi said.

"That's noble," Yami said, "Is there somebody else?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked, looking at his former other half.

"I mean are you interested in another woman?" Yami stated.

"No...well...yes...I've been having odd dreams, I don't know if you've noticed..." Yugi said calmly.

"Kind of, but its okay. Maybe Tea just got a little too annoying, eh?" Yami pressed and Yugi had to agree. After the big deal with the Egyptian God cards, Tea had begun to become clingy.

"I just feel some other person calling out to me. Another love, true love. I feel it really strongly..." Yugi muttered and sat down at the base of the tree.

"I've felt it too...even though we're separated," Yami said and then whispered to himself, "And I know I've felt it before..."

Well, checking back tomorrow was fine; she didn't have anything better to do. She still pondered what voice she had heard on the wind, unsure who it was referring to or if it was even directed at her. Katiana sighed; being dead and reborn was affecting her judgment. Next question, where would she stay the night? Katiana yawned, at the moment, she didn't care, so long as she had a bed to sleep in. And she had money; it wasn't like she couldn't sleep in a good hotel.

She walked down the main street of Domino, the lights blazing in her eyes, and looked for a place to stay. Katiana wanted to treat herself to a nice place to stay. Hmmm...Kaiba's Duelist Rose Hotel: The hotel for all duelists. Dueling? She remembered that she used to duel, 5 millennia ago. She had heard it was so much more sophisticated nowadays with cards. Back in Ancient Egypt, they summoned monsters with stones or by their own power. She remembered seeing Yami duel with his monsters.

She had always believed it was a rumor that the Pharaoh battled naked until she saw it for herself once. Apparently he only did those kinds of duels late at night, but she had seen it. What was worse, he had caught her. Katiana smiled, it was pretty much after that they began their relationship. Some leaves rustled on the sidewalk a few feet from Katiana.

"He hates you...he wants to destroy you again..." Where was what voice coming from? She headed into the hotel, shaking her head. She'd have to get a grip on reality, and soon.

"Yugi, I'm glad you're home!" Mr. Mutou greeted.

"Hi grandpa. Oh, well...meet Yami," Yugi introduced, "We are...well...we've been... he's kinda like... he was trapped in my puzzle but now he has a body of his own." Yugi wondered why he thought of that kind of explanation...it wasn't even a good one! Grandpa however, merely started at the two of them for a moment and remembered that the puzzle, well, he was told it did contain an ancient magic. He considered for a moment that if the magic was a spirit in the puzzle, so be it. Wait, that girl in here earlier asked about a person named Yami, didn't she?

"You...are called Yami?" Grandpa asked. Yami nodded and offered his hand, feeling slightly ashamed of his ancient clothing, which Ishitsu had informed him, was the outfit he died in, so it was only natural to come back in it, but he still wished his outfit was more modern. Grandpa accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Can I help in some manner?" Yami asked.

"A pretty young girl stopped by today, asking about someone named Yami. I'm going to assume you must be him. I asked her name and she called herself Katiana, do you know her?" Grandpa Mutou asked. Yami stared at him. Katiana...she...was alive? He had heard from Ishitsu that Katiana died so he might one day return and she would never be reincarnated. Why would she return to life...unless she needed to die for him again...or she was truly meant to be with him again?

"I know her. In the past...we were in love. We were engaged to be married. And the power grew out of control and it had to be sealed. We sealed it and she died, so that I could one day return," Yami murmured and Yugi looked at his other half.

"You love her, don't you?" Yugi asked and Yami smiled uneasily.

"Yes, I must say I do love her still," he replied.

"She said she'd stop by tomorrow," Grandpa Mutou interrupted, "So you'll see her then. Now...about a room arrangement..."


	4. Kaiba's Jelousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Reality Twist

A/N: I'd really like it if someone reviewed this...

Kaiba's Jealousy

Katiana awoke from a sound sleep and stretched, dressing herself in traditional, yet modern clothing. She was planning on enjoying a continental breakfast, which she had asked about the night before, was a breakfast that came with the cost of her room. Free food always brought up her appetite, although even when it cost money she still ate more than her share.

"Food, food, lots and lots of food!" she sang as she headed down. When she arrived, she saw that it was a buffet! She dished up her first helpings and sat in a booth, dumping salt and pepper on her eggs, dipping them (they're scrambled eggs) into ketchup.

"Mmm..." she murmured, "These are good!" A white haired boy approached her table carrying a small plate with some food on it.

"Excuse me miss, but may I sit here?" he asked and Katiana looked up at him, he sounded British.

"Umm... sure," she said, smiling up at him.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," he said, sitting down across from her.

"Oh, I'm Katiana. Pleased to meet you," she greeted.

"Katiana-san, that's a good name," he said and started to eat. She smiled and finished her plate and went to go get seconds. Ryou-san was British, and he lived in Japan. That was kind of funny. She got another plate filled with food and sat down again.

"What brings you here?" she asked Ryou as she picked up some toast.

"I have business with... that man over there," he said, pointing to a man in a black trench coat and brown hair.

"Who's that?" she asked. The man held a silvery briefcase and had a short black haired kid standing next to him.

"Seto Kaiba, he owns this hotel and he's the president of Kaiba Corp," Ryou explained.

"Oh, I wanna meet him!" Katiana said, "Be back in a moment." She stood up and headed over towards Ryou.

"Mr. Kaiba sir?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" he asked peevishly, his train of thought having been interrupted.

"Hi!" she greeted and Seto Kaiba glared at this intrusion.

"That's it? All you wanted to say was hi?" he asked her angrily, "Who are you?"

"My name is Katiana. Hey, Seto... that name sounds familiar..." she began.

"I'm the CEO of a powerful company. I own this hotel," he said glaringly.

"Nope...not that... hey, weren't you a priest?" she asked. Seto looked flustered and his eyes widened.

"I do no such thing," he said.

"Yeah, you do! Maybe not in this life, but your past life!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down miss," the boy next to Seto exclaimed.

"No, it's you isn't it? It's your fault Yami and I had to seal away the power. We were never able to marry because you were such a jack..." she stopped midword as Seto grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the buffet, "Aww... I'm not done! Man...okay then... bye, bye Ryou-san!" She waved with her free arm, realizing everyone was looking at her, (for she had made a scene) lowered it and blushed. Where was Seto leading her to?

...

"Did she say what time she'd stop by?" Tea asked Yugi and Yami.

"Grandpa said she didn't have a time, she'd just stop by," Yugi said.

"I believe she'll try to stop by about the same time she did yesterday, which your grandfather said was about late afternoon," Yami said, pretty much finishing Yugi's thought.

"So then we have some time," Yugi said, "I wanted to go see Seto."  
"Be back for dinner!" Grandpa called from the counter as the group headed for the door, "Be safe!"

"So Miss Katiana," Seto began, "What were you babbling about so loudly in the buffet area that was important enough to embarrass me in front of so many people?"

"You're high priest Seto. You were the one that caused me to have to seal the powers of the shadow realm and the powers of the pharaoh!" Katiana exclaimed. They were in his office. The boy, who was named Mokuba, was plopped on the couch. Katiana sat in a chair opposite of Seto who was behind the desk.

"And you are..?" Seto began again.

"I'm Katiana... I sealed away the powers!" she cried, "Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember the past now, but no mention of you... at all... but now I'm curious as to the truth of what you're accusing," Seto said, folding his hands and looking at her, "Tell me..."

"I know what'd be better," Katiana said, closing her eyes and gathering power, "I'll show you..."

...

"Umm... we're here to see Seto Kaiba," Yugi said to Seto's secretary.

"Seto is in with someone right now," she replied.

"We can wait," Yami said, "Just let him know we're here."

"Very well then," she replied, "You may sit over there." She pointed to some seats where they could sit. Tea sat down with a sigh and Yugi sat next to her, Joey sat on the other side of Tea and Yami sat on the other side of Yugi.

"Hey Yami, I kinda meant to ask you... you have your own body now... so what's that ring on your finger?" Yugi asked, "I never saw it on you before..."

"I never took it off, but I guess as a spirit, being connected to you, unless you wore a ring I never could wear mine. It's my engagement ring to Katiana," Yami explained, "Even though it's probably too late, it's still valid for me."

"Well... if she still wants to marry you, I say go for it, you have your own body you know and sort of your own life now, so go for it!" Yugi said with a smile.

"I need a job, don't I?" he asked and Yugi looked at him.

"I don't know... technically you're still in high school and Grandpa seems to consider you his second grandson... it's like we're either brothers or cousins!" Yugi said and smiled again. Yami smiled back.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JACKASS! HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE VISUAL PROOF?" A very loud voice yelled at someone.

"NOTHING REQUIRES MY TO BELIEVE YOU!" An equally loud voice yelled.

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" The first voice exclaimed.

"I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE YOUR TRUEN NAME IS KATIANA!" the second voice yelled. Yami turned his head towards the door.

"I think that 'meeting' Seto's in right now..." Yugi began.

"Has Katiana in it!" Yami exclaimed and stood and looked towards the secretary's desk. She wasn't there. Seeing she wasn't there Yami seized the opportunity and went to the door and opened it. Yugi and everyone else watched what would happen.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO HIT ON ME! YOU DO BELIEVE ME! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO..." Katiana stopped mid sentence and looked towards the door.

"Um... hello?" Yami attempted to try and say something but he found he couldn't believe what he saw. Katiana was there in front of him, standing there, as beautiful as ever.

"Ya...Yami?" she asked him, "Is...is that you?" Seto stood there behind Katiana, a look of pure spite and it was mixed with horror as well.

"Ye...yes..." Yami replied. Yugi found Yami's lack of words amusing, but he managed to hold back his laughter. Katiana walked up to Yami slowly. Yami took her hand and kissed it, all the while staring into her eyes.

"I'm... I'm... I don't... know..." she began. Yami raised his head slightly but still held her hand.

"I know... but... you're back..." Yami whispered and then he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her hair. Katiana placed her hands around him and held him close as well.

"How sweet," Seto said sarcastically and strolled past the lovebirds and turned to face Yugi and the others, "What are you doing here?"

"Well... um... we just came to visit... for a moment... until we were supposed... to meet up with her... at the store," Yugi stammered, "I think..."

"You've now met up with her, what else?" Seto asked.

"Do you want to go to an arcade or something?" Yugi asked, sort of at a loss for words. Yami had wanted to see Seto for some reason but was occupied with a girl right now.

"No..." Seto said after a pause, "I have work to do."  
"Hey, were you trying to hit on Yami's girl?" Joey asked, standing up.

"It's not like I knew," Seto said quickly, an angry blush rising on his face.

"We heard you yelling though... the both of you," Tea pointed out.

"..." Seto said nothing.

"Jealous?" Joey pressed, "Even after 5,000 years, Yami still has a girl?"

"..." Seto said nothing.

"Or was the original conflict over her? You should remember something like that," Tea piped in.

"..." Seto refused to speak; he just turned back and looked at the two, an embarrassed, angry blush on his face.

"So?" Joey pressed.

"Shut up! I'm merely trying to...I was trying to... find out why she returned!" Seto exclaimed defensively. Tea laughed at him. Yami led Katiana back towards everyone.

"Love, I want you to meet my Hikari, Yugi Motou, his best friend Joey and his best friend Tea," Yami said, introducing each person in turn, "Everyone, meet Katiana." She smiled at everyone, slipping from Yami's arms and bowed low.

"It's an honor to meet the friends who helped him deal with Marik Ishtar," Katiana said, "The Ishtars are still an honorable family, however; I knew that one of them would hate the burden. If I meet with them again, I can tell them they are allowed to go to the surface now so long as they still protect the tomb."

"They were already on the surface..." Yami began.

"Isis had permission and Marik was suffering. Now they can be there on the surface... officially," she continued, trying to explain but he eyes closed and she fainted to the floor.

"Katiana!" Yami exclaimed and knelt by her side, picking her up into his arms.

"I think she's a little overwhelmed," Yugi suggested, "We should get going."

"Yes, I agree," Yami said, "We should." Seto watched Yami carry Katiana out of his office.

"She should have been with me," he muttered to thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: To finish what I began I write this tale… And this has no connection to **Duel of Love.**

**Reality Twist**

**Chapter 5**

"Is she sleeping?" Yugi asked as Yami arrived in the door frame of Yugi's room.

"Yes, she's asleep on the couch," Yami replied with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little jealous," Yugi stated, "I mean, now you have your one true love back and she still loves you…and I don't have anyone."  
"You have me," Yami stated firmly.

"But not in that way that you and Katiana are," Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami turned towards his room.

"You're not going to disturb her later, are you?" Yugi asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied.

"I think I might, she might be able to tell me a little more about you," Yugi responded.

"She is a good storyteller. You might be able to find out some interesting and embarrassing things about me from her, or maybe just some things you'd wish you never knew," Yami said as he opened his door. "You know…how would she put it? Uber disturbing." Yugi laughed sadly as Yami stepped into his room and shut the door. Yugi crept out into the living room and knelt by Katiana.

"Yami's so lucky," he murmured as he looked over her sleeping form. She was so cute; although he thought it must only be like that as she slept.

"So are you," a voice murmured and Yugi looked to see Katiana had her eyes open and she was aware of his presence. "You're lucky too."

"How am I lucky?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you have someone?" she asked and Yugi frowned, thinking of how to answer that.

"No…well…I used to have a crush on Tea. You met her, but she's become clingy and I've sort of lost my interest," Yugi explained and Katiana laughed sadly.

"You don't just loose interest in someone overnight," she said.

"It wasn't just over one night," Yugi said defensively, "I just feel like there's someone else for me and she wasn't the one." Katiana smiled at him kindly.

"You know that deal with Seto?" she asked. "That was part of the reason the power had to be sealed. The relationships got complicated because both Seto, who was Set back then and Yami wanted me."

"Say what?" Yugi asked.

"I was a priestess and one time, I caught the pharaoh battling at night. He was completely naked!" she said and then giggled. "He caught me watching and cornered me. When Priest Seto heard about how I agreed to go on one date with the pharaoh in payment for me seeing him, he was furious. Seto made me promise to never see the pharaoh again, because I had been promised to Seto, but I did go when he invited me and then he asked me… He asked me to go out with him again, be a steady lover, girlfriend of sorts. Seto found out, and he put me into a coma. It was a deep one, but Yami, he was able to wake me up and as more time passed we did fall in love. Seto wanted to murder Yami. I…we had years of battle and in the midst of it Yami proposed, but then, a year before we were to be married, the power had to be sealed away. I gave my life for him so he could live once again." Yugi chose to disregard even thinking he heard the naked part.

"Can I ask you something then?" he asked her and she nodded. "Do you know who the shadow realm then?"  
"It's the darkness in people's hearts…but also the light…the monsters in it represents the people's hearts," she said. "And I keep it, I am it's keeper."

**_…_**

**__**

"She did what?" Joey asked the next morning, "She's the shadow realm's keeper?"  
"I though Yami said it was created before even his time," Tea said.

"I know…but she said it was created out of people's hearts, and that could take any amount of time. She told me she maintained it…a delicate balance," Yugi said. "It's difficult to say, I guess I don't know."

"So where are the two lovebirds?" Joey asked in a lovey-dovey voice.

"I think they're taking a walk," Yugi said.

**_…_**

**__**

"It's such a lovely day!" Katiana sighed as Yami and she walked down the path.

"It is for me," Yami said, sort of in a matter-of-fact tone. "At least it's better now that you're back here with me." Yami nuzzled close and kissed her neck. Katiana giggled and kissed his hair.

"You…You don't seem so different," she stated. "I mean, you weren't reborn, I was."

"Did your age comparison to me now change much?" Yami asked, sitting her down on a bench. She leaned back against the wood of the bench and glanced up at the sky, reveling in how blue it was and how much she had missed seeing it all the years she had been dead. She had really missed seeing it with Yami, and now here she was, seeing it with him again.

"Kinda, I'm really younger than you now and I'm two years younger than Yugi is now," she replied.

"I don't care. You're here, you're alive and it just doesn't matter. It never did. I love you," Yami whispered, pulling her into his embrace. Katiana snuggled closer. "I'll never let you out of my sight anymore love, not if I can help it."

"I love you too," she returned and smiled. As the two sat there, Katiana heard upon the wind once more.

_"He hates you…He is using you…"_

**_…_**

**__**

Bakura knew his chance to take the pharaoh's power grew near. After all his failed attempts he realized with Katiana alive again he could still obtain the power he desired, all it would take would be a little manipulation and quickness of speech. Thankfully, Bakura was blessed with both. It was time for him to go to work.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know but don't flame!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: To finish what I started.

**Reality Twist**

**Chapter 6**

Yami watched Katiana as she skipped along the path a little ways ahead of him. She was so gorgeous and in the past, she had always been his light. She had always been the one who was his reasoning while battling and now, he had two reasons to be careful and safe, or risk loosing them both. Yugi and she were his reasons, he'd do anything to keep them safe, keep them close, he'd protect them.

"Love, wait up!" Yami cried and ran up to where Katiana waited impatiently, tapping her foot in a teasing manner. He took her into his arms and kissed her lightly. Yugi and Katiana, his reasons to exist.

**_…_**

**__**

Yami tucked Katiana in for a sound sleep, knowing all to well he didn't want to leave her side.

"My Yami," she murmured as she slowly drifted off. He smiled; she still had a sense of possessiveness.

"Yami, are you going to bed yet?" Yugi asked from the hallway, holding a toothbrush in one hand in his cute PJs. Yami smiled and left his love sleeping on the couch and went over to his Hikari.

"I'm ready," he said with a yawn.

"Good, me too," Yugi said. "Katiana said she was going tomorrow to find an apartment."

"She stays with me," Yami said quickly and sounded very possessive as he said it. "I won't ever let her out of my sight again."

"I know but," Yugi started but before he found his words they fell on deaf ears as Yami murmured goodnight and shut his door. "Love makes people different." Yugi was saying this more to himself than anyone but as he shut his own door he could have sworn he heard Katiana laugh softly. He liked her laugh.

**_…_**

**__**

"Yami," a quite voice began speaking to Yami, who wondered who was in his soul room at this time of night. He glanced around and saw coming into his doorway was a black cat.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" he asked as he sat down upon some steps. The cat jumped into Yami's lap.

"To talk, what else?" it asked and rubbed its head against Yami's chest.

"What do you want to talk about love?" Yami asked and Katiana purred.

"I don't see why you don't want me finding my own place to live," she said. Yami scratched her behind her ears.

"Your place is with me…" he began.

"Not yet," she interrupted. "And you know all to well I can take care of myself."  
"You would choose a simple apartment!" he argued.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked as she licked a paw.

"When we…" he began and then stopped. "You deserve something fancy, elegant. You deserve something beautiful."

"Yami, you know you can't force me," she murmured and flicked her tail against his arm. Katiana sat up a little straighter and rubbed her head again against his chest.

"I know," he said, slightly saddened. "I see you still like the cat form."  
"Only when I'm here or with the spirits or when it's necessary for me to be in spirit form," she said, glad for the change in conversation.

"I, in many ways prefer it," Yami said and Katiana purred.

"I should let you get some sleep. I know you want to be fully awake when you help me find suitable living quarters," she said and looked up with the shiny eyes of the cat that she was.

"And then when we're married, I'll make sure you have the best of everything," he said. "I promise."  
"I don't need the best, just being with you is enough, it's the best for me," she whispered.

"I'm not as powerful or as rich as I used to be," Yami said. "But I shall keep my promise."

"My Yami," she purred and Yami kissed her nose and laughed sadly.

"Always the possessive one," he said. "You should get some sleep too."

"Yes, I should," she replied and jumped off of his lap lightly landing on the floor and then made her way towards the door. "But Yami…"  
"Do you still duel naked?" she asked with a grin and Yami smiled knowingly.

"When you next come in here remember your deck," he said, the lust apparent in his voice. She laughed at him.

"Aye, I shall," Katiana replied and twitched her tail and walked out of Yami's soul room door.

"Temptress of the night, of my dreams," Yami muttered. "Goodnight love." And Yami let himself fade to the oblivion of sleep.

**_…_**

**__**

"Yami, c'mon, get moving!" Katiana called out. Yugi, Yami and the gang were helping Katiana find an apartment.

"Tough," he said bitterly. "I'll go as fast as I want to go."

"Yami, come on, don't be a pain," she said.

"We want to eat lunch sometime today," Tea said. "And we're going after we see this next apartment."  
"Like I said before, tough," Yami replied. Everyone knew Yami was stalling because the sooner Katiana moved into her new apartment the sooner Yami would sulk about not being able to remain closer to her to protect her. Katiana walked up to him and took his hand, dragging him to the group.

"C'mon, I want to look at the apartment here," she said and he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along.

"But this place seems so shabby," Yami said. "If that's the right word for it."

"It's functional. That's all I'm looking for," Katiana said.

"You deserve elegant," Yami murmured and Katiana turned to smile at him.

"I don't NEED elegant and you know it," she replied. "Besides, are you sure that I'm really the same person I used to be?"  
"Yes I am," Yami said. "And I know that even in this life you still are well-to-do."

"I make my own way," she said. "And even in this life I know nothing of my family."

"I'm your family," Yami said and pulled Katiana close.

Joey let out an aggravated sigh. "Get a room!" Katiana laughed and smiled warmly at him.

"That's what I'm trying to do," she replied and everyone laughed…even Yami did for a moment.

"My love," he whispered into her ear and Katiana lovingly pushed away, kissing him lightly and continued to drag him along.

"C'mon lazybones," she said and pulled him along. He groaned but finally relented and permitted himself to be dragged along. Katiana was happy and sad at the same time, but she didn't let Yami know.

**_…_**

**__**

"That place was perfect for me!" Katiana said only moments before she dug into her penne pasta with marinara sauce and cheese.

"It was a dump," Tea and Yami said in unison.

"We're in agreement here I think," Yugi sighed. "Not saying to offend but you could do better."

"In love or in apartments?" Katiana retorted with a smile. Yugi grinned nervously at her while Yami glared. Yugi decided it was best not to say anything at all and that further angered Yami.

"Katiana," he began, "Why this place?"  
"Because," she said between mouthfuls, "It's small for me and all I need is a place to live, it serves my purpose."

"Katiana," he began again, "don't."

"You don't have any power over me Yami," she replied. "Not that you ever really did."

"I did that night you caught me…" he started but Katiana hushed him with a finger to his lips, noticing the grim faces of their friends. They didn't need to know.

"Anyways," Tristen said. "We better continue looking for a better place."

"But I like the place we just saw!" Katiana complained. These friends of Yami's were almost too much for her with being so concerned for her well being and they hardly knew her.

"Then you shall stay with me in my room," Yami said, a determined look on his face.

"Definitely not," Katiana replied.

"Why not, you used to sleep in my arms all the time and you never complained," he stated firmly.

"When we got engaged I technically had to sleep in another bed if I wanted to sleep at all," she replied. Yami grinned a grin full of male satisfaction.

"Didn't need to know that," Joey said. "Really didn't need to know that." Katiana smiled sadly.

"But still," Yami began.

"I'm going to take it," Katiana said firmly. "It's right for me."  
"Katiana…" he said, pleading in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said and kissed him on the nose. "I promise."

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I know it sucks. I have it all written down; the copying part of it is just a little bit of a hassle. I will finish though; it's almost done, in the sense that I'll have to cut out some dirty stuff…**


End file.
